Fire Opal
Fire Opal is a SkyWing-IceWing hybrid animus dragonet living in Possibility. Description Fire Opal is naturally a light red-orange dragonet, able to pass off as a SkyWing at first glance, but her scales glitter and radiate cold like an IceWing. Her eyes are a bright blue color, rimmed with white scales. She has scales that gradiate from a more bright SkyWing color on her wings to a nearly-white color on her belly and talons. She has larger wings than an average IceWing, though smaller than a SkyWing's, and they're colored a light red underneath. Her head and wings are shaped more like a SkyWing's, though she has IceWing horns and scales. Her talons are naturally stubby and her horns disorderly. Fire Opal has neither fire nor frostbreath. She's not too muscular, nor is she a great beauty. This dragonet has larger wings than an average IceWing, though on the small side for a SkyWing's, and has a toned-down version of an IceWing's serrated claws. Despite her wings, she's slower than most dragons on land and foot, and is a rather awkward runner and flier. Her scales radiate cold like an IceWing's, though are more shaped like SkyWing scales, though not as tough. Her greatest weapon is her animus magic, presumably inherited from her mother's animus ancestors. Using her magic, Fire Opal was able to reshape her appearance entirely. She gave herself fire and frostbreath. She gave herself strength and speed. She made herself more beautiful than any dragon in the world. Most of her power is contained in a bracelet she enchanted to be unremovable and unable to be tampered with unless she did so of her own free will. The bracelet contains every enchantment she could think of, allowing her to become a powerful prophet. A skilled mind-reader. A dragon confident and proud, able to do anything she wants at any time. This bracelet, embedded with rubies, gave Fire Opal everything she ever wanted. Personality Fire Opal, without enchantments, is a nervous dragonet who has difficulty in social situations. She always desired friends and fame, but never really had the courage or social skills to attain that goal. She has social anxiety and doesn't like to get involved with things, no matter how muich she likes the idea of it. However, she 's rather smart and tries to be as kind and hardworking as she can. She has a few good friends, but never really gets involved in other social activities and doesn't really desire to most of the time. She can be quite lazy, especially when sleep-deprived. With her animus powers, she was able to change all that. Fire Opal transformed into a confident, charismatic dragonet who always knows the perfect thing to say, quite literally. She's a different dragon with her enchantments, and she loves it. Her old personality is gone, save for maybe scraps of intellegence or sarcasm. History Fire Opal's IceWing father was a refugee from the war, seeking to live a quiet life. Her mother was a SkyWing with animus genes, and her dragonet had been killed for exhibiting these powers. She fled the Sky Kingdom and hid in Possibility. They lived together for a while before having a dragonet, who just so happened to be Fire Opal. Fire Opal discovered her animus powers early on and used them freely. Some of her first few spells were to "protect her from all effects of animus magic I don't cast directly myself, of my own free will" and "prevent anyone from noticing my animus power unless I tell them directly". She quickly started enchanting things to make her life easier, doing so almost constantly. One of her favorite spells was a "glamour" that made her more beautiful, fixing up her messy, crooked talons and horns, changing the proportions of her face, and overall making her look prettier to other dragons. She would make herself stronger, faster, smarter, and better than everyone else, all easily due to her powers. Most of her spells on herself were carried in a bracelet she enchanted to be impossible to remove, damage, or destroy unless Fire Opal did so willingly. She told nobody except her best friend and parents of her animus powers, enchanting away all her troubles. She once was a nervous dragonet who had poor social skills and worried often. She enchanted that away. The young animus gave herself the ability to know what to do in every situation, a perfect memory, perfect control over her emotions, every power she could think of. Fire Opal strutted around with her IceWing-shaped head held high, enchanting everything she could think of. Once, out of curiosity, she took her bracelet off, just for a second. She was immediately hit with a flood of emotions, anxiety, and everything she had given herself fell apart. It was just a moment, but it changed how she thought about her enchantments. Was she really even herself anymore? Fire Opal told herself again and again that this was her now, and it'd be like that forever. She's open for RP for future development/stuff. Relationships IceWing Father Anyone is free to request to make this IceWing father. Fire Opal has a pretty good relationship with her father, but she's nervous that he'll be unhappy with her enchantments. SkyWing Mother Anyone is free to request to make this SkyWing mother. Fire Opal has a very good relationship with her mother, and they're pretty good friends, though she doesn't usually tell many of her secrets to her mother, knowing that she would worry. Other Anyone is free to ask for their OC to be friends with Fire Opal or anything. Category:SkyWings Category:IceWings Category:Animus Category:Hybrids Category:Characters Category:Dragonets Category:Females Category:Mentally Unwell